Purple Rose White Thorns
by kanade101
Summary: so belarus has been locked up in her room most of her life and who would come one night stealing? prussia and germany the think kidnapping here will get them money but wat they actually get is an asswooping! but then prussia is starting to have these strange feelings towards her...rated T for some rude langauge
1. Chapter 1

Purple Rose, White Thorns

"come on you damn bar break already!",whispered Belarus, trying again to break the bars of her windows so she could escape her room with her knife. She sighed, it was no use, the bars were made of iron and she was barely making a dent. Soon she heard a knock at her door. She quickly slipped the knife in its protector under her dress.

"come in", she called. Her brother , Russia came in.

"what was that noise? It sounded like scraping." he asked with an accused looks on his face.

Belarus said quickly, "my closet door I think it is broken."

Russia seeming satisfied with the answer, "I am taking Ukraine to town we will be back tomorrow." he starts to leave. "um brother?", she asked. She was finally going to ask him, "um well…..I was wondering if I could go with you it has been a while since I have been to town".

Russia was about to speak when her sister's voice said, "take you with us? Ha! Maybe if you looked more normal!". Belarus face burned, there Ukraine went again talking about her snow white hair and purple eyes. Russia chuckled, "she is right you know.". Russia leaves locking the door behind him.

Belarus was so angry and sad this time she could not keep the hot tears from pouring down her face. _I hate this place! They treat me like a prisoner instead of there own little sister!, _she thought angrily.

Soon later it got dark out so Belarus went and climbed into her bed, one of her knives in her hand, under her pillow. Maybe one day she will escape this horrid place. "maybe.", Belarus whispered as she fell into a deep sleep.

Chapter 2

A sound of breaking glass awoke Belarus with a start.

"big brother?", she whispered then remembered that her brother would not be back until tomorrow. Which meant someone was in the house. She got out of bed and went by her door and listened;

"Prussia quit! There might be someone here!", said a strong German voice. "yeah yeah yeah Germany I hear ya!", responded another voice, who Belarus knew must be Prussia.

Then suddenly footsteps came closer to her door, she backed up.


	2. the encounter!

chapter 2:the encounter!

A sound of breaking glass awoke Belarus with a start.

"big brother?", she whispered then remembered that her brother would not be back until tomorrow. Which meant someone was in the house. She got out of bed and went by her door and listened;

"Prussia quit! There might be someone here!", said a strong German voice. "yeah yeah yeah Germany I hear ya!", responded another voice, who Belarus knew must be Prussia.

Then suddenly footsteps came closer to her door, she backed up.

"_Germany? What on earth is he doing here? And who is Prussia?",_ Belarus thought. Soon she realized they stopped right at her door!

"hmm Germany look at what I found!", the one called Prussia. Belarus put a hand over her knife guard, ready to fight. The knob started to jiggle

"hmm it is locked…shall we Prussia?" Germany said.

"I would love to!" soon before Belarus could think, the door was knocked down and she came face to face with Germany, who she now recognized as well as another guy with scarlet red eyes and albino hair.

The two boys look at her with surprise which she returned with a glare

Germany was the first to speak. "b-Belarus? What are you doing here?" he said confused. Belarus stiffened, "this is my room Germany-kun.", she said with venom, "and I could ask you two the same thing!"

Prussia looked at her with a smirk, "oh she is the little sister of Russia and Ukraine? Well," he said with an impish glint in his eyes, "I believe you will be coming with us right Germany?". Germany looked at Belarus with an apologetic stare and nodded.

Prussia made a move towards Belarus and quicker than he could think, she whipped out her knife from it's protector and he looked at her with great surprise. Then he smirked "feisty little one are we?", he chuckled and ran at her.

Belarus ducked at his hand and swiped his cheek "_more than you think!"_ she thought fiercely. Prussia touched the spot where the snow haired girl cut him. "looks like I have underestimated you." he sneered.

With immense speed(and some kicks and punches to Prussia and Germany)the two teenagers were able to disarm the girl and tie her arms and legs.

"let me go now you jackasses!" Belarus shouted.

Germany couldn't help but admire her boldness. "sorry Belarus but we have to take you with us." he said.

Prussia looked at him completely shocked. "we have to take this crazy woman with us!?", he exclaimed. Germany nodded at him and Prussia sighed

Belarus looked at them. "ooh no!nonononononono-". Prussia puts a gag over her mouth.

With that Prussia lifted the little fighter up. "_she's so damn light. Does she eat at all?"_, Prussia thought before he and Germany left with her in his arms. And yet, Prussia could not notice the little red sand that appeared across his face.

* * *

**here we go!the right chapter!**

**prussia:i got beat up by a girl!**

**belarus:prussia don't start a fight you can't win**

**yeah prussia i could whip your sorry ass in a second**

**prussia:i'd like to see you try**

**(sweet voice)what was that prussia-kun?**

**prussia:(sweatdrop)n-nothing kanade-chan**

**belarus:(sighs)here we go again. comment and rate!before kanade-chan beats up prussia**


End file.
